The Worst Feeling
by ayesis
Summary: Merlin has a bad feeling about this tournament, and that odd Knight whom Arthur was due to fight... This is a one shot, but I would like to expand this into a collection of separate one shots. Any prompts welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't explain it, Gaius, but I just have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen if Arthur takes part in the tournament." Merlin said quietly, pushing his spoon in circles in his broth.

Gaius was sitting opposite him, "There hasn't been any signs of disturbance, magical or otherwise..."

Merlin nodded, "I know, but... maybe I should tell Arthur?" Gaius lifted his eyebrow, and Merlin huffed into his broth, "What then? Switch places? I don't think I'd be able to lie my way out of Arthur been zapped away midway through a sword fight and replaced with me."

Gaius smiled a little, "That would be somewhat difficult to explain."

"Maybe I will mention it... he's used to it after all... can't hurt..." Merlin muttered.

"I'm sure you'll do whatever you feel is right." Gaius told his young ward.

* * *

Merlin took a step towards the door that would lead him to Arthur. Unfortunately he seemed to be unable to lift his arm to the handle. He wondered if he was simply overreacting to the situation, but Arthur's life was most important and if it was in danger then Merlin was certainly not going to sit back and let things take their own course. He'd definitely think of someway to convince Arthur; and if the prince wouldn't take his advice to drop the tournament, Merlin would bloody find a way to save the prats life. Merlin found himself struck from his pause by the door opening.

Arthur stood in front of him. "You're late. Again. Surprise surprise." The prince mewled.

Merlin frowned, "More like, you're up way earlier than usual and have seen a time of the day you haven't previously seen. What _are_ you doing up already?"

"I've a tournament to prepare for." Arthur said. Merlin opened his mouth to speak. Arthur cut him off by picking up a sausage from the plate and shoving into his man servants mouth. "I'm not hungry. Help yourself."

Merlin chewed the sausage, not one to turn down royal food, then swallowed, "Nervous?"

"Not at all."

"I don't believe you." Merlin said.

Arthur shrugged, "I'm not bothered if you do or not."

Merlin huffed, "Arthur, I don't think that you should participate in the tournament."

Arthur let out a sigh, "_Mer_lin... If this is another attempt at proving your absolute madness, and stupidity, don't bother. You've proven that already."

"It's not. I've got a bad feeling." Merlin assured the prince.

"Me too. I've got a feeing that Gaius should put you down." Arthur muttered trying to walk around Merlin to get out of the room.

Merlin stood his ground and didn't budge, "I'm serious. Look you've got to admit I've had my fair share of bad feelings that turned into very bad situations."

"Coincidences." Arthur brushed off simply.

Merlin scoffed, "Yeah right and I'm a sor-..."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"-ry excuse for a royal prince." Merlin finished.

Arthur laughed once, "Like you'd ever pull of that big a scandal."

"You'd be surprised what I could pull off..." Merlin retorted.

* * *

"Where's Arthur?" Gaius asked, eyeing Merlin holding the princes armour.

"In his chambers." Merlin replied in a rush.

"Well what's he doing there? Shouldn't you be fitting him into his fancy getup?" Gaius asked. Merlin snorted. Gaius huffed out; "What are you up to, Merlin?" then he cocked that infamous eyebrow.

"Absolutely nothing." Merlin assured with a lopsided grin.

"I must admit that I don't believe you. You said you polished Arthur's armour last night." Gaius said.

"I missed a spot." Merlin said, "You know how Arthur is. It's to be spotless and nothing less will do."

Gaius gave him a stern frown.

Merlin chuckled nervously and danced around the older man, moving past him and heading out of the armoury. Gaius turned to watch his ward face may be fooling everybody else, but Gaius' eyes were just fine thank you very much; at least in regards to Merlin.

The worry knotted in his gut and Gaius prayed silently to anyone who was listening to keep the fool safe.

* * *

Merlin stepped into Arthur's chambers, bidding good morning to Gwen as she passed by. Merlin leant against the door to close it and the armour slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor. Instinct had Merlin jumping around to make sure Arthur was still sleeping, but then he remembered himself.

Arthur was under the influence of a nifty little sleeping draught, the prince would likely be out for a good few hours. Merlin liked his plan. There was no magic involved at least from his end. He couldn't speak for the knight who made Merlin feel ill. The mere sight of the greasy haired fellow would surely turn fresh milk. Merlin knew he was being rude, but there was definitely something off with that man; and Merlin did not want Arthur facing him in battle... Well, not the real one anyway.

Merlin set the armour along the table and eyed it up before starting to struggle into it. He'd have to wear a helmet and try and speak like Arthur, but ordering people around wasn't going to be all that hard now, was it?

* * *

Turns out everyone was as gullible as Merlin assumed they would be. Uther hadn't batted an eye at Arthur parading out in a helmet. People bowed to him as he passed and Merlin felt a tiny swirling ball of guilt take spot in his stomach. He tried to ignore it... after all, he was doing this to save Arthur's life. Hopefully things wouldn't go badly and end up putting Merlin out of work, or worse. The arena was nothing different from a typical tournament. Merlin was lucky, Arthur had already fought to win his spot today and Merlin wouldn't have to face his opponent until everyone else had either won or lost. It seemed to drag, each battle taking a ridiculously long time to draw to an end.

The nerves started to replace the guilt, and Merlin hoped that Arthur was still asleep in his chambers, or there could be a problem. It'd been ages since that morning... but eventually... Merlin heard them call for the last pair to fight, his royal highness Prince Arthur, and Sir Greasy. Merlin honestly couldn't give two silver pieces for the mans name.

He stood and pulled on his helmet, then tent having offered him a respite from the stifling heat inside the metal. He reached for Arthur's blade, sitting atop the table. It was heavy in Merlin's grasp. He muttered a spell underneath his breath, _"__æt ápyndrest þæs sylfum sum geþyll_" and he tested the lighter weapon. He could swing this much more easily. God knows how Arthur could swing it without magical aid. Merlin grabbed the shield too and then headed out of the tent and into the arena. Cheers errupted around him and he saw Morgana sitting beside Uther. She looked bored; Merlin felt her pain. He hated these tournaments, they meant extra work and boring dinners and stuck up knights.

He spotted his foe entering from the other side, the man wasn't particularly large, but Merlin's gut clenched in fear anyway. Skilled as he was in magic, swordplay was not a talent he was skilled in. He hadn't thought about that before hand, and now he worried if he's actually be able to pull this off. They bowed to each other in a show of respect, and then before Merlin could even try to think, Greasy was upon him, fast and light and Merlin saw red as his head slammed against the ground. He heard the distant groans from the crowd. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Merlin had no idea how long they'd been crossing blades, but he was exhausted and despite the lightened sword, his arm ached and Merlin just wanted to sleep for a week. Greasy hadn't sustained any noticeable injuries. He was unscathed. Merlin considered using a subtle spell, but he felt as though this was a fight he had to win fairly... even if he wasn't actually a knight, let alone the prince. Merlin stood unsteadily on his feet, shield long forgotten, lying far across the pitch. Greasy had his still and Merlin grumbled in the helm. Greasy must have heard him, because his mouth twitched upwards. His eyes were blocked but that mouth was taunting Merlin just fine. Merlin guessed he was already using magic, trying to wear Arthur down, thinking that it was working.

It probably was, but not in the way intended. Merlin adjusted his footing, trying to recall all the information he tried to ignore during his training periods with Arthur. Of course it was training for Arthur, not Merlin but Merlin willed the information to come back from the dark recesses of his head.

It did not, and Merlin watched Greasy lunge at him, sword flashing in the sunlight. Merlin had to turn his head away. He was Uther, frowning deeply, and then Morgana, looking as though she'd enjoy teasing Arthur with this failure. Then there was a flash of blonde hair and Arthur was dancing through the crowd, moving to his father's side. Merlin didn't recall much after that, only a sharp sting in his chest and the feeling of warm liquid soaking his tunic.

* * *

Uther stood when Arthur came towards him, "What in heavens name-?"

"Father, forgive me my foolish manservant-."

Uther cut him off by forcing Arthur's head around to watch as the prince was skewered through his armoured chest-plate. The crowd was going mad in horror, and Arthur stared in dumbstruck confusion.

Morgana was talking now and then Arthur watched as whomever was playing him collapsed, seemingly dead. The knight who'd downed him withdrew his helmet and turned to Uther, eyes flickering gold with magic. Arthur heard Uther shouting for guards and the crowd was quick to scatter. Morgana was rushing forwards with the guards, but the sorcerer vanished in a swirl of black smoke. Arthur felt his father's hand on his arm, shaking him, talking, but nothing was registering. Merlin hadn't woken him this morning... Merlin had warned Arthur of this, of something... Merlin was...

* * *

**_AN: And that's that. This is actually going to continue as a prompt fic. Any prompts related to BBC Merlin and hopefully revolving around Arthur and Merlin. To clarify; this chapter is a one shot and will probably not be continue, but feel free to give prompts for other one shot ficlets.  
_**

**_Roughly translated "__æt ápyndrest þæs sylfum sum geþyll_" means "to weigh that of an air breeze"**

**_Hope you enjoyed this little chapter._**

**_I look forward to any prompts to allow me to procrastinate and not do anything I should be doing... hurrah_**


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthur woke, he had the immediate feeling that something was wrong.

Typically, upon waking, Arthur would try to block out Merlin's incessant chatter, but this time, there was no sound of Merlin, only a cheerful trill of bird song outside his window. Arthur opened his eyes and found himself face first in his pillow. He longed to remain there, but if Merlin was late waking him, Arthur couldn't risk falling asleep and missing the next fight. That's when Arthur noticed the next thing, the light streaming through his window. The curtains were pulled back and the sun was already high up in the sky.

Arthur bolted from the comfortable bed and stumbled over to the window, glaring out at Camelot. Merlin wasn't just late. He was late and in a heap of trouble. Arthur turned on his heel and made for his wardrobe. He got dressed, which admittedly took him a lot longer than it did Merlin, though he'd never tell Merlin that. How did that fool manage it so quickly? Puzzled, annoyed and hungry, Arthur left his chambers looking positively shaggy. His hair was awry and his clothes crinkled. Where the hell was Merlin?

* * *

Arthur found himself in the kitchen, the cook looked surprised to see him. She said nothing but frowned when he stole a piece of meat. He gave her his typical princely smile, bid her good morning, then added a 'good afternoon' just encase. He left, gnawing on the meat and humming at the delicious taste. He wondered how Merlin got on eating that stupid porridge slop that Gaius served at every meal.

* * *

There was literally nobody around, no knights and no servants. Camelot was quiet. Arthur was swift, moving through the grounds, heading for the tournament arena. Upon arrival, he saw Sir Morgan fighting someone in Arthur's armour. Arthur looked up to see his father and Morgana. Uther looked downright irritated. Morgana was grinning that silly smile, pleased that the knight bearing Arthur's armour was losing.

* * *

"Father." Arthur greeted Uther as he arrived up in the royal box. Uther turned and looked shocked, the colour seeping from his face. "Arthur..?" He asked, glancing back at the fight. Arthur followed his gaze and saw an eerie blue glow around Morgans blade before it was sliding straight through the chest plate that Arthur usually wore.

The crowd was gasping and shouting. Arthur saw Morgana covering her mouth in shock. Arthur called to her and she turned her head. She looked surprised to see him. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Arthur watched the knight in his armour crumple to the floor, blood staining the dusty ground. Uther was shouting for guards. Morgana was running out with them, heading for Morgan. They were too late, and Morgan vanished in a whirl of smoke. Arthur was rooted to the spot. Where was Merlin? Arthur hadn't seen him in the crowds... Arthur had a feeling... The worst feeling...

* * *

He heard Morgana shouting. His eyes travelled to her position. She was kneeling next to the slain knight. She was pulling the helm off. Arthur sucked in a breath, of shock or horror or upset, he did not know. All he knew was that he saw Merlin. Merlin's slim features, paler than normal, blue eyes open in a cold lifeless stare. Arthur had to grasp at the wooden balcony to keep himself upright. Merlin. It was Merlin. Merlin was lying dead in the middle of the arena. No, no he wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead. Arthur wouldn't let him be dead. Arthur hadn't given him permission. Arthur hadn't said... Arthur hadn't hadn't hadn't. Arthur moved, stepping down to the arena floor. Moving forwards ever so slowly. He saw Gaius rushing from the sidelines. Arthur paused and watched the elderly man fall to his wards side. Speaking softly then loudly and Arthur saw him shaking the boy.

* * *

Arthur didn't recall making the walk across the arena ground, but he found himself next to Gaius, he felt his mouth moving, but he did not hear what he was saying. Gaius was shaking his head, his hands on Merlin's face, trying to wake the boy. Arthur's knees made a dent in the ground as he knelt down. There was nothing to say, nothing he could say. Arthur watched Gaius' hands move frantically, searching Merlin's neck for a sign of life.

* * *

There was a warm feeling on his knees, and Arthur realised it was blood. He heard Gaius choking out a few words, but Arthur's brain did not register them. All he knew was blood. Warm and thick and red. Arthur reached towards Merlin, hand shaking.

**_AN: So this is short and crap, but people wouldn't leave prompts and instead wanted a continuation of the last chapter... I hadn't planned one so that's the reason this sucks. Still, any prompts welcome._**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Prompt from battlemaiden518 - "Merlin ends up being sold as a slave. Arthur's either with him or has to rescue him."

I am sorry this had taken so long, but I've had work and my NVQ and I'm recently ill with some kind of stomach bug. Ugh. It's likely that this is crap but feel free to read it.

I'm not sure how much of the prompt will come through...

meh

* * *

"You have to understand that I cannot let you do this."

"I understand that you think that I can't take care of myself."

Arthur sighed, "Merlin, you've been sold. You're going to be hauled off god knows where and it's likely that you'll never see me again."

"Isn't that a good thing? For you at least? You always moan about how bad a servant I am." Merlin muttered.

"That doesn't mean I'm happy to see you get sold off to a snob of a man who thinks you'll be most 'helpful'." Arthur replied, "I dread to think what he means by that..."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Arthur, you focus on getting out of here and back to Camelot. I'll meet you there, okay?"

The cell door rattled and a man spoke, "Right mate times up. Hope you said goodbye to pretty boy." The cell door opened and a different man came in and manhandled Merlin to his feet before shoving him out of the room.

"Merlin I swear to god if you don't show up I'll kill you myself!" Arthur shouted.

He heard Merlin laugh. The cell door was shut again and Arthur felt his heart clench painfully. That was that, Merlin was gone and Arthur would never see him again. Truthfully, Merlin was an awful servant, but he was also Arthur's closest friend. Arthur leant back against the cold wall of the cell and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Arthur had been on show to potential buyers when it happened. There was a sudden kerfuffle and before he knew it he was being dragged from the podium and for a moment he struggled until the person handling him spoke.

"Alright calm down princess."

Arthur was let go and Gwaine gave him a grin. Arthur stuttered out a gasped sentence, "G-gods! Took you long enough! Where have you been?"

Gwaine broke the chains keeping Arthur's hands low and together, but the metal around his wrists remained, "Can you handle a blade?"

Arthur saw the fighting around him and spotted several knights. He have Gwaine a nod, and the man handed him a spare sword. Gwaine was off before Arthur could say anything else. Arthur was stunned and he simply watched as his knights ruined the slave market and he watched as people fled. Arthur spotted the boss, and he was quicker than he thought he'd be, rushing over to him and striking him in the side with the blunt side of his blade, "Where's my friend?!"

The man, breathing heavily on his knees, held up his hands, "Wh-who are you?"

Arthur stood tall, "Arthur Pendragon. Who're you?" Before the man could answer, Arthur added, "Scum, that's who. Now who did you sell my friend to? Where was he taken?"

The man simply grinned, "That information in confidential."

Arthur glared and rose his hand, ready to strike but behind him he heard his knights gathering and he turned his head briefly, "Restrain this man. He holds precious information regarding-,"

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine interrupted.

Leon and Percival moved to the man and lifted him to his feet and started to bind his hands.

Arthur eyes Gwaine, "Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Gwaine pressed.

"I don't know. He was sold a few days ago." Arthur said.

"What?" Came Lancelots voice. Arthur lifted his gaze to Merlins closest friend.

"He was sold..." Arthur repeated, "I... I'm sorry..."

"Arthur, you're dehydrated and malnourished. We need to get you back to Camelot." Leon said.

Arthur nodded sadly, seemingly content to now remain quiet.

"I'm not going back without Merlin." Gwaine said gruffly.

"Gwaine," Leon began, "if Merlin was taken a few days past, it's likely that he is long gone from here."

"Leon," Lancelot cut in, "I agree with Gwaine. I cannot, will not, leave Merlin out here with slave owners. God knows what he's going through."

"You are knights of Camelot and right now our priority is the prince." Leon told them firmly. For a moment Arthur thought they would disobey orders, but much to his surprise, Lancelot and Gwaine nodded and refrained from pursuing Merlins trail. At that moment Arthur felt more betrayed than he would've had they actually left his side; but he found himself with little energy to fight or argue for Merlin. Merlin couldn't do it himself so Arthur should. He was tired though, so tired, and in a way Leon was right. Merlin would be far away by now. Arthur felt it was unlikely that he would see the slim servant again. Whatever would he tell Hunith?

The thought made Arthur feel sick. Merlin was gone and Arthur could hardly stand the guilt that twisted in his gut.


End file.
